RID2: Rebirth
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: RID2 Episode 1: Galvatron returns, to restart the war, but the Autobots are still on Cybertron....


**Episode 1**  
**Rebirth  
  
** Koji Onishi walked through the streets of Tokyo alone. He missed the old days, only a year ago, when he would have been hanging with his friends. With the Autobots.  
Outside, the boy was fairly nondescript. He was only of average height, wind brown hair, and wide eyes that didn't betray the experiences he had been through.  
Almost two years ago, the incident had started when Megatron arrived on Earth, and kidnapped his father from an international meeting of scientist. Immediately afterwards, Optimus had found him, and set forth on a rescue mission. Though the first attempt failed, Koji had remained close to the Autobots through their entire stay on Earth. He had made goods friends with X-Brawn, the love struck Side Burn, and the by the book Prowl, and even the Autobots Main Computer system, T-Ai.  
But they were gone now. Gone, forever. Returned home to Cybertron. There was nothing on Earth left for them to do. Sometimes he still looked around the abandoned remains of Autobot HQ, hoping to find someone- or something that had been left behind.  
But he had not found anything.  
He missed them. He missed them all. Optimus, Sideburn, X-Brawn, Prowl, The Build Team, The Trains, and even the Spychangers. All gone.  
Koji sighed as he headed for home. He looked into the sky and stopped to watch a falling star.  
Koji startled and whirled to find his aging father approaching him. Is something wrong? Dr. Onishi could no longer support himself on his two feet, instead he used a walking stick. Though he was young, his experience in the Predicon base had left him tired and weary most of the time. Koji could still here his dad cry out in fear sometimes at night. His once brown hair had began to whiten ever so slightly, and his face was beginning to show the signs of stress.  
No dad. I was just thinking.  
Bout what? Dr. Onishi adjusted his glasses and smiled.  
About how much I miss them.  
Dr. Onishi sighed. Yeah, I miss them too...  
  
It gets so boring here. Even through the muffled sound of water, there was a loud clank as a giant robot plopped onto the relative ground. His angular yellow face stared at he silent remains around him, the red and yellow eyes seeing nothing but scars of his past. This had once been a base, a testimony to the power and might of the Predicons. But now it was abandoned and underwater, its master spirited away to some forgotten mining colony. The only remainder of Galvatrons once feared troop sighed and huddled close to himself against the dark loneliness.  
He was no longer a part of the planet he inhabited. He was shunned by the humans, hated by the autobots, and had never felt so alone before.  
Heck, he was even beginning to miss the annoyances of Gas Skunk, Slapper and Darkscream, who had to be the most annoying beings in the universe!  
Sky-Byte was lonely. A change occurred over the Predicon as he transformed. His feet came together and inverted to the rest of his body as shoulder pads rotated and closed about his body, leaving in the Predicons place, a shark, outlined with metallic components and workings.  
The half shark, half robot slowly left the sunken remains again to explore the small river he had made his home. As he left he sighed, and spoke to himself again.  
A Haiku- a testament to my loneliness.  
_Again I wonder how I am alone.  
With no one else to converse  
How can I-  
_ Sky-Byte sighed. No, no... Not even close. The shark groaned dejectedly. Even my creative poetry seems to have left me...  
The lone Predicon remained just that; alone.  
  
The roar of a siren reached his ears and Koji leapt to his feet. He ran and watched a fire truck pass his house. Just a normal, everyday fire truck. Koji sighed and walked back to his chair and collapsed on the sofa. He would give anything, anything o see any one of his friends again.  
He turned-on the TV, and sadly watched a documentary about the Transformers all to brief stay on Earth.  
  
In the darkness, two monstrous forms faced off against one another. But they were not here for combat, they were for strategy.  
One was a mauve monster, a massive dragon with a narrow head, a long neck, and massive shoulder pads that shielded most of its body from view. Its eyes glowed a bright yellow as it stared as its accomplice.  
The second robot was a white two-headed dragon. Its heads were a solid black with blood red eyes. Along its back were two golden trimmed wings that beat on and off as it stood prepared for an assignment.  
Are you sure you understand the objective? The red dragon hissed.  
Of course. The second dragon responded, its voice betraying its confidence  
The crimson robot stared at him. Galvatron, you have no idea how important this is to us. Optimus Prime MUST return to Earth at all costs, and he must remain there!  
Galvatron's twin heads nodded. I understand.  
A pitch black crab monster scuttled over from the darkness. It was too dark to see any details, but both the dragons knew it well. Your troops and ship are ready for departure. The crab said in a deep voice.   
Galvatron glanced down.   
Again the crimson dragon stared into Galvatrons eyes. Don't fail us again. He hissed.  
Of course. Galvatron growled. I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Koji stared out the window of his van, watching cars roll by on the freeway. He sill watched the freeways, ever hopeful that he might see one of friends again. As he stared, he caught a massive blue car carrier out of the corner of his eyes.  
He cried hopefully. But it was not. It was just an every day vehicle.  
Koji sighed and slumped down into his seat. Even Ultra Magnus, the rouge, was gone.  
  
His dark blue and white form stood alone overlooking the buildings- just like he had more then a year ago.  
He was a massive, impressive humanoid root, with thick arms, long legs, and a heavyset chest. His thin, squarish head stared out over the city with cold yellow eyes, seeing the sprawling metropolis below him.  
It reminded him of home. A home he longed to return to.  
But Ultra Magnus still had a mission. Of course his mission was against Primes orders, but then again, everything he did was against Primes orders.  
He had one objective, he wanted to bring back the Predicon Sky-Byte, the only remnant of Megatrons troops. The rest were still on some forgotten backwash mining colony. They deserved it there.  
But Sky-Byte remained.  
Optimus had felt that there was no reason to pursue Sky-Byte, the Predicon did have an inconsistent track record on whose side he was really on. But Magnus deemed it necessary to bring him back, and had remained here.  
Of course, he had no idea ho hard tracking down one Predicon could be. Especially when that one Predicon had yet to do anything Predicon-ish.  
But that had also left Magnus with plenty of time to think.  
Deep inside, he could feel something happening with his spark as his thoughts remained focused on one thing- the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. Magnus still knew, deep down inside, that the Matrix was his, and his alone.  
He wanted it. He desired it. It was on his mind constantly.  
Ultra Magnus hoped it wasn't becoming an obsession.  
Again he looked from his vantage point atop the building over Tokyo City, then he took off and headed south, just to see if he could find anything more.  
  
Darkness had fallen over the city. Koji gazed upwards at the starry sky, remembering some of the last moments he had lived with Optimus.  
You see that star Koji? The massive robot had asked. That one right there?  
Koji gazed up at it.  
That's Solaris. Optimus continued. Around that sun orbits our home planet- Cybertron.  
Koji gazed at the small, insignificant speck in the night sky.  
Yes Koji. Whenever you look up and see that star, think of the Autobots, and their friendship, and what they did for your planet.  
Of course. Koji nodded. I will Optimus, I promise.  
That seemed so long ago, so long since he had last spoken with the Autobot leader. Kojis father called him, telling him it was late, and time to go to bed.  
Koji sighed. Coming dad! He cast one look back, then went inside, barley missing the dark blue falling star.  
  
That star was not missed by another being though. Ultra Magnus gazed at it for the longest time before finally dismissing it.  
I'm seeing things. He told himself. There's no reason a ship would come to Earth.  
  
Sky-Bytes snoring echoed through the shattered halls of the Predibase. It was hard to wake a sleeping Predicon, especially this one. As to why robots even need sleep, well, don't ask.  
But, unknown to the sleeping shark, there were more in these halls then there should have been.  
Sky-Byte slept like a rock, as his antagonist soon found. It took four heavy kicks before the shark-bot even stirred, and three more before he woke up.  
What's going on? Sky-Byte demanded groggily. What the-  
The shark turned white, as if he had seen a ghost.  
Can it be...  
Yes Sky-Byte. We're back. And this time, Earth will pay.  
  
Optimus Prime wished he could be anywhere else. But alas, he was here, meeting with the new recruits. He quickly decided there was nothing more boring then this.  
Hi, I'm Bumblebee! An enthusiastic young trooper said happily. Its an honor to meet you sir! The small robots hand was engulfed in Optimus Primes own red and gray hand. Its a pleasure. Optimus answered, feigning honesty. To tell the truth, Optimus would have rather been fighting Predicons back on Earth.  
Optimus stood tall and imposing over almost every other robot there. Clad in his power armor, he was quite the site. His gold-lined face place glistened under Solaris's bright light, as did his golden Autobot symbol on his chest plate. Young Bumblebee barley reached up to the Autobot Leaders waste, but still the robot was not intimidated. After all, Optimus was known for his kindliness.  
Optimus groaned inwardly as a small green recruit came up. I'm Sideswipe!  
Glad to meet you. Optimus lied, shaking the robots hand.  
Thank Primus. Optimus turned as a massive blue robot came up to his side. He was the Autobot Commander in Chief, Galaxus Ex, second only in rank to the bearer of the Matrix, Prime himself. Galaxus walked with hurry, his two golden Powermaster ports glistening. Along his left arm there was a massive hulk of a star ships front, and along his right, was the same star ships engine. He was configured to transform into two separate entities, the only non combining transformer that could do so, and he was impressive, to say the least.  
But now he looked troubled.  
We've got trouble Optimus. Galaxus said grimily.  
What kind?  
The kind that only Galvatron can give.  
Ah slag.  
  
The next day was a big day for the Onishi family. Dr. Onishi had just received (another) award for his outstanding archeological achievements, and amazing advances in energy reserve policies. So he, and his entire family, were allowed to attend a large outdoor ceremony in downtown Tokyo.  
As the family got into their car, Dr. Onishi smiled. Its going to be a good day. I just know it.  
The car started out of the driveway, and headed into the city.  
  
The ceremony was populated, to say the least.  
Almost a thousand people crowded the small area between three massive buildings in Tokyo, the tallest of which had only finished construction a year ago.  
And the next award goes to Dr. Onishi! A the cheery, red faced announcer called. The name was greeted with respectful applause as Dr. Onishi left his seat. Kojis mom sighed with Pride, and Koji clapped loudly. All right dad!  
Dr. Onishi stepped up to the platform as the announcer listed his accomplishments. The announcer then handed him the award, and Dr. Onishi stepped up to the mike to deliver a speech.  
He said into the microphone. Last time I spoke in front of a crowd this large, I was kidnapped by space robots. The joke was greeted by a roar of laughter and applause.  
Seriously, I want to thank my friends, the Autobots. Dr. Onishi continued. They kept my family safe while I was captive by the Predicons, and later encouraged me when I returned to work. I doubt I'd be here today if it wasn't for them.  
Another applause.  
And with that I- Dr. Onishi paused as the ground began to shake. Dr. Onishis eyes went wide. It can't be... not again...  
All eyes turned towards the nearest of the three buildings...  
  
Ultra Magnus snapped to attention. As always, he had been carefully monitoring the television news transmissions. He had figured that if Sky-Byte would do anything, it would be reported. But what he saw was far from what he expected.  
Primus, Unicron and Vok alike! He cursed. It can't be!   
  
The building seemed to erupt as a massive claw burst through the building. Wings sprouted from its jagged side, but nothing connected the mammoth hand to anything else. Two people in the crowd recognized it instantly.  
Koji leapt to his feet as the claw transformed. The two inner fingers came down to become legs, as the two outer fingers whirled up to the side. A panel pulled itself forward as a snarling head and face pulled out of the recess. A booming Galvatron Transform! Echoed through the city as a dark demon of destruction landed in the middle of the populated square.  
Welcome to hell. Galvatron hissed.  
  
For Kelly Hironobu, life could not get any better. At last, the mysterious blue sports car jerk had disappeared. No more was she constantly getting alighted by the guy, who was either trying to hit on her, or on her car, she couldn't tell which. Also, it had been a year before she had been attacked by any giant robots, and any giant weird animals.  
And she had even gotten that promotion! Life was good.  
So, when she glanced out of her small red sports car and saw a bunch of military vehicles and an oil tanker, she thought nothing of it.  
That is, until the animal parade came out behind it. Kelly slammed on her brake and stared in horror as a flying shark, a giant skunk, a giant frog, and a giant flying squirrel trotted / hopped / flew past her.   
Hey, what's YOUR problem? The frog demanded as she stared.  
  
SLAPPER! COME ON!  
I'm coming! The frog hopped off. Kelly buried her head in her hands.  
Oh God, please, not again....  
  
People scattered as Galvatron stood over them, snarling at the human populous below. You pathetic human fools! I'll make you pay for your alliance with the Autobots! the massive robot roared. I'll make you pay! With that a blast of pure energy erupted from Galvatrons chest and exploded against a building sending a rain of concrete down on the terrified masses below.  
Don't hog all the fun Galvatron! A second voice cried as a black oil tanker, followed by a missile tanker, a tiny space shuttle, a helicopter, a tank, and a military jeep rolled up behind him.  
We want in too! The tank spoke.  
Galvatron smiled. Of course my Deceptions. Transform, and destroy!  
The oil tanker answered. Scourge, TRANSFORM! As people watched in horror, the truck of the vehicle detached itself from the rest of the tanker and split open as a black and gray head came out of the gap. The truck stood on its tail and the bottom half split apart to form legs. A fearsome warrior now stood where the tanker had been.  
Mega-Octane, transform! The missile trucks cab split open as two arms formed from the head. The back folded up on itself, then split to become legs leaving a giant robot in its place.  
Armorhide transform! The tan tank leapt into the air, virtually inverting itself before it landed as a robot.  
Rollbar, transform! a higher pitched voice added as the jeep too seemed to invert itself, leaving a robot with a huge gun positioned on its shoulder.  
Movar, transform! The space shuttle split in two and performed a three point landing as a cocky looking robot.  
Ro-Tor, transform! The final Decepticon, a dark blue helicopter, tail end split to form arms and its cockpit came down to form legs, leaving the final transformer.  
Scourge stepped forward. Deceptions, destroy what you can, and kill who you will! But capture Dr. Onishi and his son alive!  
  
Dr. Onishi growled deeply in his throat. Damnit, I can see why they would want me, but what do they want Koji for?  
Dr. Onishi glanced around from the wreckage he was hiding in. People were still running wildly about, trying to escape the Decepticons attack.  
What is going on? Dr. Onishi added. Why did they even come back?  
  
Koji remained frozen in his hiding pace. As soon as the Decepticons had arrived he had run to a corner where he could hide. His mother quickly found him and joined, holding close to her child.  
It will be all right Koji. She whispered, trying to convince herself of the soothing words.  
Koji ignored her. Where are the Autobots when we need them? He cried. Optimus! We need you!  
  
Sky-Byte, terrorize! Sky-Byte transformed and joined the Deceptions on their massacre. Galvatron stood in the middle of the now vacant plaza laughing.  
Look at these humans run. Slapper chuckled. They don't even have anything to fight us with!  
Gas Skunk, the large skunk glanced at his comrade. Shut up and search. The skunk said gruffly, transforming as well. We've got a job to do.  
Darkscream, for some reason a blue flying squirrel, added. We gotta find the brat.  
Allow me. Sky-Byte answered. I'll get him, easily.  
Why do you have all the fun? Slapper whined.  
Because I'm in charge. Sky-Byte answered.  
And its the one in charge who gets shot first.  
Sky-Byte whirled around just in time to see the big gun pointed in his face. Oh dear....  
  
Galvatron whirled as Sky-Byte exploded. he hissed.   
But to his surprise, he found Ultra Magnus facing him. Magnus? You're still around? He demanded.  
You bet I am! Ultra Magnus cocked his gun.  
And that shall be your downfall! Scourge roared, leaping on Magnus from behind. Magnus whirled, only to find Scourges fist saying hello to his face. Ultra Magnus flew backwards into a building.  
Terminate him! Galvatron ordered.   
Scourges red eyes narrowed. Deceptions combine!  
With a shout, Mega-Octane leapt into the air and transformed, as the four smaller components did the same. Ro-Tor and Movar became arms and hands, Armorhide and Rollbar became legs and feet. The four connected themselves to the their leader, as a large chest plate and a golden lined head attached themselves to the base body.   
With a roar, the new creation shouted for all to hear, Ruination has awakened!  
This is not good. Ultra Magnus grimaced, taking a step backwards.  
Kill him! Scourge ordered Ruination. Tear him apart!  
Ultra Magnus pulled out his gun and opened fire on Ruination. Ruination took the hits, but kept going forward.  
This is really not good! Magnus fired again. Ruination ignored him, and brought massive hand down on Magnus, sending him sprawling into a building.  
All to easy. Ruination laughed. Ultra Magnus struggled to get up, but found he couldn't. Ruination stepped over Magnus and hefted him into the air, and then tossed him against another building. Ultra Magnus cried out as he hit the ground, and almost the entire building came toppling down on top of him.  
Galvatron laughed. Brave Magnus, but foolish!  
Ruination stepped over the crumbled remains that held Ultra Magnus trapped underneath. Your attempt to play hero was pathetic.  
Scourge's eyes shined evilly. And now we'll kill the humans you tried to save! He gloated, waving his massive gun around, firing randomly. Buildings exploded and debris rained down on any humans below.  
What happened to bringing the Onishis in alive? Sky-Byte demanded.  
I don't care! Scourge roared, his lust for destruction overtaking him. I want them all dead!  
He fired again, this time hitting the building near where Koji and his mother were hiding.  
The building teetered, then began to collapse on top of the unfortunate humans.  
Hold tight to me Koji. Mrs. Onishi whispered.  
Koji looked up at the debris, remembering briefly how last time there was someone to save him-  
He closed his eyes and gasped something forcefully grabbed him and jumped. He heard his mom cry out in surprise. He looked up into a familiar gray faceplate.   
Galvatron whirled. At last, my arch rival has come!  
You ok Koji? Mrs. Onishi? Optimus demanded.   
Yeah, but-  
Then stay out of the way! We'll handle this.   
Yeah, sure! Thanks Optimus!  
Galvatron grinned. About time you showed up. You can find what's left of your brother over there. He motioned toward the massive pile of rocks.  
  
Galvatron cackled evilly. Prepare to join him! Destroy Optimus, my minions!  
Scourge, Ruination, Sky-Byte and the Predicon team charged. Optimus leapt backwards, yelling into his com. Autobots, TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!  
Koji watched with enthusiasm as the ground in front of him erupted into bright light, signaling the space bridge was reactivated. With a whoop three cars leapt out of the portal, transforming in midair, into three robots.  
A second portal appeared, and three bullet trains came out, also transforming, a second team on the scene.  
Four small construction vehicles blasted out of a third tunnel, letting loose the familiar chink-chink-chink sound as a third team arrived.  
Six cars suddenly phased into existence from nowhere, all performing near identical transformations into six fearsome warriors.  
Finally, two more vehicles, a race car and a tow truck pulled out of two last portals, transforming in the process, ready to fight.  
The first of the three car robots stepped forward. Ok amigos! X-Brawn called. Lets rock and roll!  
I'm with you bro! Side Burn added.  
Count me in! Prowl whooped, and the three charged into a surprised looking pack of Predicons.  
The three trains glanced at each other.  
Shall we? Rail Spike asked.  
Most definitely. Midnight Express nodded.  
Lets roll! Rapid Run added.   
The three trains circled each other, then merged into a massive robot the size and strength of Ruination.  
I think they have the right idea. One of the construction vehicle, Heavy Load grinned.  
Want to join em? Hightower whooped.  
Sounds good to me. Grimlock added.  
You got it! Wedge whooped. Build team, COMBINE!  
Wedge spun a circle as his three larger friends connected to each other then adding him atop to make the second massive gestalt complete.  
Ruination almost gagged at the site of his two arch foes, Railracer and Landfill. He had fought them both before, but never at the same time.  
Scourge hissed and aimed his own weapon at Railracers angular head. I'll kill you myself!  
Not so fast! Scourge whirled as six ninja-like robots descended on top of him. Scourge aimed at Hot Shot and fired, but the nimble Spychanger dodged the blast easily.  
You're out of your league! Rev whooped, opening fire.  
Go back where you belong! Wars yelled.  
Take that! Crosswise fired a heavy blast, sending Scourge reeling.  
And double from us! Ironhide and Mirage added, again opening fire.  
Scourge roared and hit the ground, as Ruination, under a heavy onslaught from the two Autobot Gestalts, did the same.  
Oh this is not good! Sky-Byte cried. We're getting slaughtered, annihilated even!  
But not nearly enough! Sky-Byte yelped as Skid-Z and Towline charged him, both opening fire and sending the shark scurrying for cover.  
This is not the way its supposed to go. Sky-Byte groaned.  
  
Galvatron stared down Optimus Prime. I've waited for too long to do this! he roared, his chest lighting up then blasting out a stream of energy.  
Funny, I feel the same way. Optimus retaliated with a blast of his own.  
And so do I! Galvatron whirled as Ultra Magnus blasted his way out of the debris. You're toast Galvatron! Magnus rushed not toward the Predicon, but toward Optimus, his hand extended.  
Optimus asked.  
You bet! Magnus answered as their hands closed around each others. There was a bright flash as Magnus's arm inverted itself around Optimus's. Magnus top half transformed off the legs and smashed on top of Primes, as the feet also transformed, and connected to Optimus's. Galvatron winced at the towering robot the faced him now.   
Omega Prime. Galvatron charged again, desperate to meet the foe who had defeated him what seemed like so long ago.  
You're out! Omega Prime answered as his fist met Galvatrons chest, sending him reeling.  
Galvatron cried. Deceptions! RETREAT!  
Scourge and Ruination pulled away from their opponents and took off, with four Predicons behind them. Galvatron took to the sky.  
This has only begun Optimus! He yelled, transforming into a jet. I'll be back!  
Omega Prime stared at the sky. I know you will be. And I'll be ready.  
  
The lights flashed on, and Koji looked around in surprise. It hasn't changed a bit! Koji gasped. Its just like I remember it!  
We never got rid of the old base. Optimus answered. Just sealed it off. Looks like a good thing. I never thought we'd have to come back again.  
Yes, i see. But its a good thing you did. Dr. Onishi nodded.  
This is all so incredible. Miss Onishi sighed.  
Oh, and Koji? Koji looked up. Yeah Optimus?  
Someone wants to see you.  
There was a small sparkle, and in front of Koji, a small holographic representation of a young human female appeared.  
Hi Koji! It's been awhile.  
Koji through his arms around the small hologram, only to fall right through her.  
You missed again! T-Ai teased. Just like the first time.  
Optimus chuckled. You have no idea how much she's missed you.  
T-Ai protested.   
Koji laughed. It's good to have you all back.  
X-Brawn crossed his arms. It's good to be back kid.  
Prowl smiled. I hope the Police Station is still in the top notch shape I left it in.  
From a control panel on the far side of the room, Side Burn whooped. She's still here!  
Who's still here? X-Brawn demanded.  
My little red dream boat! Look out baby, HERE I COME!  
Prowl shook his head. Oh boy....  
X-Brawn chuckled. Here we go.  
Optimus shook his head. Some things just won't change. Well Autobots, grab your stuff. It looks like we're moving back in!  
He was answered by a cheer from all present. Behind his steely faceplate, Optimus Prime smiled.  
It was good to be back.  
  
Galvatron chuckled. All is well that starts again. The Rebirth is it hand! Galvatron turned in throne toward Sky-Byte. Activate the base!  
From deep within the bowls of the repaired monstrosity, light erupted forth and the Predicons former base came to life again.  
Galvatron smiled. Soon Optimus. Soon, you Autobots will pay.  
And only I will be left to reign supreme.  
  
Afterword: I know, I know what your thinking. Arn't I ALREADY doing an Rid series? Yes. But this is the SAME ONE ^^ Note, as of this writing, all my previous fics are missing. Yes, I've puled them- but don't worry. Your favorite fics will be back, except better. There will be some changes throughout the series- most of them minor. But it still worth checking out again.  
  
Now, what prompted me to do this? I got grounded- and did a bunch of work on this series while I was gone. This is the result.  
  
First off, there is a new first episode. Don't worry, the old ones not gone. Its just been bumped down an episode, with some rewrites, that will be explained at the end of each episode they apply to.  
  
Secondly, I've made my series fit with the old series. I didn't do that at first because I couldn't figure out a way to bridge the gap, but I've done that now so its all cool. Anyway, keep reading, the series can only get better from here!


End file.
